


Pambansang BFF

by EribongNiChanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EribongNiChanyeol/pseuds/EribongNiChanyeol
Summary: Move over Janus del Prado dahil nandito na ang virgo na aagaw ng pwesto mo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pambansang BFF

Dahil kabogera si Jongdae, inagawan lang naman nya si Janus del Prado ng title as the pambansang best friend. Sino ba naman kasing hindi magbibigay sakanya ng ganyang title, eh sa tuwing may alis ang buhrkuhda, sya ang laging naiiwan na magisa at walang ka holding hands at kasweetan kapag may gala sila. Di naman sa nagrereklamo sya dahil hello una sa lahat wala syang gastos kapag kasama sila at pangalawa, alam naman nya na deserve ng mga kaibigan nya ang saya nila sa mga kahati nila sa buhay ngayon. 

Si Jongdae na ata ang pinaka patient at pinaka maasahan sa barkada. Di lang naman yan 7th wheel kay Yeol at Baek, Jongin at Soo, at kay Sehun at kuya Myeon. Sya din ang laging inaasahan ng tropa pagdating sa pagaalaga sakanila. 

As a virgo with a ruling body na mercury at ruling house na sixth, talagang sya ang pinakareliable at pinakatrustworthy na taong makikilala mo. Isipin mo nandyan si Jongdae nung unang umamin si Chanyeol sa parents nya na sya ay may bahagharing pagkatao. Nasaksihan nya kung paanong niyakap at tinaggap ng buong buo si Chanyeol ng mga magulang niya at sinabing "tanggap ka namin anak, maging sino ka pa at kung ano man ang sinisigaw ng puso mo". Dito din halos lumabas na lahat ng tubig sa katawan ni Jongdae dahil syempre naiyak din sya sa eksenang nakita nya. 

Nandun din sya nung unang beses malasing ng sobra ni Baekhyun at halos magsukasuka na sa lahat ng parte at sulok ng bar na pinuntahan nila na kamuntikan mahuli ni mama byun dahil sa kanyang pagtawag. 

Pero dahil isa ngang maasahan at mapagkakatiwalaang tropa si dae, naitawid nya ang pangmalakasang dahilan na bumili muna si Baekhyun ng makakain dahil nagpapahinga sila ngayon sa paggawa ng thesis at naiwan ni Baek ang cellphone nya sa kwarto ng kaibigan nya at sya namang sinagot ni mama byun na "lintek talaga yan si bekyon na yan, sino nalang kontakin nya kapag may nangyari???" na sya namang sinagot ni Jongdae na "sige tita, sundan ko nalang po muna to ease your heart and mind soul. Inhale exhale tita ah baka mamaya nerbyosin ka dyan". 

Nandun din si jongdae nung mga panahong muntik magbreak ang pinakamatagal ng mag syota sakanilang lahat na sila Jongin at Kyungsoo dahil sa maliit na tampuhan na lumaki ng lumaki dahil sa mga kung anu-anong bagay na kinaiinisan nilang dalawa. Ultimo pag gamit ni Kyungsoo ng baby powder sa mukha ay kinainisan ni Jongin at sya namang nirebut ni Soo tungkol naman sa limang deodorant na ginagamit nya papalit palit. Ibang deodorant everyday kumbaga. Naghahabol ka ba ng endorsement Jongin? Yung totoo? 

Nandun si Jongdae para pakinggan ang panig nilang dalawa. Nandun din sya para batukan sila at bigyan ng oras para magusap na sya namang sinunod ng dalawa na tumungo sa kwarto para magusap ngunit sa ilang minuto pa lang ay may narinig ng kakaiba si Jongdae. Napahilamos na lang siya ng mukha sa mga narinig nyang masamang elemento ata or masamang tunog na nanggagaling sa kwarto kung nasaan ang magkasintahan kaya minabuti na lamang nyang umalis kaysa mabahiran ang mala-virgin nyang tenga. 

Sa isip isip nya, mas okay na nga naman yon na ganon na ginawa nila kesa naman mauwi pa sila sa hiwalayan dahil lang sa maliit na bagay. 

Present din si Jongdae nung grumaduate ang bunso ng barkadahan na si Sehun. Syempre kumpleto ang buong tropa kasi finally lahat sila nakagraduate na at ready na talaga para magpaalipin sa trabaho. Nandun sya para magpakastage mom/dad/brother/sister and many more (chour) dahil nga naman sya lang ang available na kamaganak ni Sehun na pwede magsabit ng medal sa vavie ng vayan na pinanganak ata para maglaro ng basketball at maging laude. Sabi nga ni Jongdae as a proud cousin, sa barkadahan, mas masaya pa ata si Sehun na matawag na mvp of the year kesa maging laude. Pero syempre kahit ganon man nakakaproud naman na talagang tinapos ni Sehun ang pagaaral kahit kating-kati na sya magpakasal kay Myeon. Ops bawal pa. Ipon muna ang babie natin. 

Hindi din nawala si Jongdae noong nawalan ng trabaho si kuya Myeon na talagang ikinalungkot ng buong tropa. Halos ilang araw hindi lumabas ng bahay si kuya dahil sa sakit na iniwan sakanya ng boss nya. Pagkatapos ka ba namang ipahiya sa lahat ng tao, duruduurin tapos ikaw pa ang pinamukhang masama partida dream job pa yun ni kuya.

Si Jongdae lang ang nakausap nya. Kahit mismo si Sehun na syota nya ay hindi nya pinapansin at kinakausap na sya namang naintindihan ni vavie voy at hinayaan nalang muna nya ang kasintahan at ibinigay nalang muna kay Jongdae ang tiwala at pagaalaga. 

"Alam mo kuya, ganun naman talaga ang buhay eh. May panahon talaga kung saan pababagsakin ka tapos mahihirapan ka tumayo. Pero alam mo yon, di naman yun permanent eh. Hanggang mahihirapan ka lang. Hindi naman ibig sabihin di ka makakabangon. Normal lang yan. Kaya ipunin mo muna lahat ng lakas mo bago ka tumayo ulit para pag tuluyan ka ng tumayo, hindi ka na ulit mapapatumba". 

Hindi alam ni kuya kung ano ang sasabihin nya kaya't imbis na magsalita sya ibinuhos na lamang nya sa pagluha ang mga kailangan nyang sabihin. Pagkalipas din ng araw na iyon kung saan nagiwan ng ganoong nga salita si Jongdae, ay unti unti naring bumabalik ang kuya Myeon ng lahat, ang masiyahin at magiliw na Myeon. At syempre sobrang clingy nanaman ni Sehun dahil miss daw nya baby nya. 

Syempre di naman pwede maiwan ang honorable mention na si kuya Yixing na kasalukuyang nasa ibang bansa, nagtatravel at naguunwind. Wow naol travel travel nalang. Iba talaga pag anak mayaman. 

Si kuya Yixing ang naging kasangga ni Jongdae pag dating sa pag balanse ng tropa. You know couple-couple-couple-single-single. Don't get them wrong daw ha. Baka kasi isipin na may chance sila or something. Wala as in none nada zero kasi nga ang tingin nila sa isa't isa ay pawang magkapatid na napaghiwalay nung pinanganak ang isa. 

Nandun si Jongdae nung nabasted si kuya ng babaeng gusto nya at matagal nyang niligawan na talagang nagdala ng hapdi at kirot sa puso nya kaya't nag suggest naman si Jongdae na subukan muna ni kuya Yixing na umalis ng bansa at magtravel magisa. 

Akala nga ni Jongdae di iyon susundin ni kuya Yixing at tatawanan lang pero nagulat nalang sya isang araw nung hinatid ng tropa si kuya sa airport at boarding na ang eroplano. Nagiwan sila ng mga paalala na kailangan sundin ng lahat at syempre ang wag kalimutang tumawag at makipagusap kapag hindi na niya kaya. 

Oh diba? Andami ng nagawa ni Jongdae sa barkadahan nila. Kulang pa nga yang mga kwento na yan eh. Pero syempre hindi rin naman nawala ang tropa pagdating sakanya. Nandun silang lahat nung kinailangan dalhin si jJongdae sa ospital dahil sa bali nya nung sumemplang sya sa motor. Nandun din sila nung kamuntikan na syang mascam ng mga agent agent na nagooffer ng pampaputi. 

Kumpleto din ang barkadang nakasuit and tie at nagaabang sa loob ng simbahan para sa pagdating nya. Dahil nandun si Yeol, Baek, Jongin, Soo, Sehun, kuya Myeon, at kuya Yixing nung nakilala na niya ang nagiisang kukumpleto sa buhay nya, si Minseok, na halatang excited na para dumating ang nagiisang pambansang best friend na si Jongdae.

So sige, Janus, balik ko na ulit sayo ang korona. *

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FIC!!! Una sa lahat wala akong maisip na title kaya pagbigyan nyo na ayon na nga I'm so happy dahil ang tagal na netong idea sa utak ko pero now ko lang siya nasulat :-(( I know it's not much pero please bear with me kasi I've been wanting to venture into writing but never got the confidence to do so hahaha but yea since there's nothing much to do I tried and let my emotions win over me and also 2 of my irl friends that are very dear to me kaya I did this lol!!! Ayon so please be kind with me juseyo and ignore any loopholes or wrong things na nasabi ko dyan hoho MARAMING SALAMAT KUNG UMABOT KA MAN DITO!!! MALAKING BAGAY NA NABASA MO ITO!!!


End file.
